Survivor: Greece
LoganWorm's Survivor: Greece, also known as Survivor: Greece - Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty vs. Balanced, or codenamed Survivor: BBBB, is the fifth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 24th, 2014. They were evaluated until May 6th, 2014. The cast was announced on May 8th, 2014. The season premiered on May 9th, 2014. It was set in Pindus National Park, Epirus, in Greece. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into four tribes of four by attributes (Brains, Brawns, Beauty, and Balanced). These tribes were named Athena (Brains), the goddess of wisdom, Ares (Brawns), the god of war, Aphrodite (Beauty), the goddess of love, and Zeus (Balanced), the god of the sky. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature four starting tribes and it saw the game change significantly. On Day 9, the four tribes were switched and the Ares tribe was disbanded and replaced with Hades, a tribe full of the first four castaways voted out of the game who now had a shot to return. The twist was known as The Underworld. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Olympus. After 39 days of competition, ? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ? on a ? vote. ? was voted the Fan Favorite by the Viewers Lounge. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to ?. This season was notorious for having a total of seven new twists, along with a previous twist, totaling eight total twists. This is the only season to date to introduce so many new twists. The twists often changed the game this season and saw castaways having to adapt more to the game than ever before. Summary This will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into four tribes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Zeus. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Olympus. ? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. Three additional votes were cast against Steve in the revote. The Game Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. 'Episode 1:' "There's Nowhere to Hide" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Episode 1 'Episode 2:' "Be My Zombie" *Immunity Challenge: Greek Favor ''- The castaways had to convince people in the valley why they were a better tribe and the people on the land had to vote. The two tribes that got the most votes won immunity. '''Episode 2' 'Episode 3:' "No Risk, No Reward" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Each tribe had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first two tribes to finish won immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4:' "Don't Get Too Excited" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Each tribe had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of five judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The two tribes with the better flags would win immunity. Episode 4 'Episode 5:' "Cheers For Happy Days" *Immunity Challenge: Treasure Hunt - Each tribe had to search for hidden items in the wilderness. After a certain time period, the two tribes with the most retrieved items would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6:' "I Wouldn't Pee On Him" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest - The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. Episode 6 'Episode 7:' "Friendly Bloodbath, Right?" *Immunity Challenge: History Trivia ''- The castaways competed each round to answer a relevant question first before any other castaway did. The first castaway to four points would win individual immunity. Before the challenge, the castaways were offered a chance to race for a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol (two total, one for each person). Steve and Riley claimed the clues and opted out of the challenge as a result. 'Episode 8:' "The Gods Stopped Shining Down" *Immunity Challenge: ''Triple Frenzy ''- The castaways had to compete in three separate mini-games. Once they got the best scores they could, they would stop and wait for the results. A random game would be selected and the castaway with the lowest score in that game would be eliminated each round. The last round's game would determine who won individual immunity. 'Episode 9:' "Payback's a Bitch" *Immunity Challenge: ''Scrambled Greece- The castaways had to run through a series of obstacles, grab their puzzles pieces, head back, and solve their puzzle. The puzzle was an unscrambled two word phrase. The first person to solve their puzzle correctly would win individual immunity. 'Episode 10:' "I'm Not Sure That Would Be Smart" *Immunity Challenge: The Puzzled Piece- The castaways had to solve a scrambled phrase which had scrambled words. The first person to solve each word and put them in the correct order to get the phrase would win individual immunity. 'Episode 11: '"Don't Be Offended By This" *Immunity Challenge: Hangin' On - The castaways had to climb a pole and wait there for as long as they could. The last castaway standing won individual immunity. 'Episode 12: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: The Gods Test ''- There were two parts in the challenge. In the first partm the castaways had to race through a series of obstacles while completing major tasks at each obstacle. The first three to finish would move onto the second part. In the second part, the castaways had to race through a maze stopping at different stations. Each station had a pre-game quotation from a past castaway and if guessed correctly, the castaway could move on. The first castaway to finish the second course would win individual immunity. Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore one vote cast against him did not count. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Twists: 'Four Starting Tribes: The game began with four starting tribes rather than the standard two. This changed the game significantly because each tribe had different numbers. Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty vs. Balanced: The division of the tribes was based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway: brains, brawn, beauty, and balanced. First Impressions: Each tribe voted a member of their tribe as the "Outcast". The Outcast went straight to camp and did not participate in the challenge and got to search for the hidden immunity idol while everyone was away. Hidden Immunity Idol: These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. One idol was hidden at the Athena and Zeus camp while the other was hidden at the Ares and Aphrodite camp. Double Tribal Council: Instead of the traditional one tribe attending tribal council, two tribes attended tribal council on Day 3 and on Day 6. Tribe Switch: On Day 9 the four tribes turned into three tribes of four. This went along with the Underworld. The Underworld:' The first four castaways returned as the Hades tribe and if they won the challenge got to vote two people back into the game. These two people replaced the losing tribe's two members. Trivia *This season holds the record for the most days in between two tribal councils with four days. *This season holds the record for the most introduced new twists in any season to date. *Originally the Aphrodite tribe was meant to be disbanded when the Hades tribe returned, but due to Ares losing so many challenges, they were disbanded instead. References ''None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Survivor: Greece Individual Immunity Necklace Tribal Immunity Idol 2.png|Survivor: Greece Tribal Immunity Idol #2 Tribal Immunity Idol 1.png|Survivor: Greece Tribal Immunity Idol #1 Athena + Zeus Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Athena + Zeus Tribe Camp Hidden Immunity Idol, played by Steve File:Tribal_Voting_(Greek_Goddess)|Season track #1 Tribal_Music_(Macedonian_Ending)|Season track #2 Tribal_Music_(Greek_Pirate_Ending)|Season track #3 File:LoganWorm%27s_Survivor_Greece_-_Theme|Season theme